


i hate myself

by PheathersWriting (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, before you take this seriously please know i wrote this as a joke, group chat au, im tired of gc fics so i spent like an hour writing one. ur welcome, nothing is to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PheathersWriting
Summary: one time i wrote a group chat fic as a joke. now, almost seven months later, i'm posting it. sorry.GAY GAY GAY has added MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK, according to all known laws of aviation, and i have a drumset in my ass to the chat.i have a drumset in my ass: are we gonna regret thisGAY GAY GAY: no





	1. i hate myself

**Author's Note:**

> gc fics are a pet peeve of mine so of course i wrote one last september to prove how easy it is and then i was told now to post it. here it is, with the original commentary starting below as a bonus. have fun qirlies xoxo
> 
> this is a fob group chat fic bc i need to beat the system and i have a feeling no one who writes these has ever been in a group chat before

**GAY GAY GAY** has added **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK** , **according to all known laws of aviation** , and **i have a drumset in my ass** to the chat.

**GAY GAY GAY** changed the name of the chat to im gay.

**GAY GAY GAY:** since we're in a band now we have to have a band group chat

**i have a drumset in my ass:** are we gonna regret this

**GAY GAY GAY:** no

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** holy shit

**according to all known laws of aviation:** Joe is that even legal

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** ?????

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** what did i do

**according to all known laws of aviation:** your kik name

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** oh

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** morrissey is real and he sucked my dick in the mcdonalds parking lot on tuesday

**GAY GAY GAY:** sgut the fuck up trohman

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** i do what i want PETE

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** pete*

**according to all known laws of aviation:** anyways

**i have a drumset in my ass:** i repeat are we gonna regret this

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** yeah

**according to all known laws of aviation:** probably

**GAY GAY GAY:** no


	2. i still hate myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hippo milk and butts

**MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** did u know hippo milk is pink

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** do they have pink tiddy

 **GAY GAY GAY:** joe have you ever seen a tit befor

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** duh

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** who

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** ur mom

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** joe shut the fcuk up you're twelvr

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** im actually literally not but ok

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** ACTUALLY hippo milk isn't pink and you're wrong

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** what the fuck

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** dobt slander my sciebce

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** http://www.snopes.com/false-hippopotamus-milk-pink/

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** what the fuck ? what the fuc

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK** left the chat.

 **GAY GAY GAY** added **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK** to the chat.

 **GAY GAY GAY:** u don't get out this easily

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** Andy do you need help getting that out of your ass or

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** im good thanks

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** okay yknow whatever you say 

**i have a drumset in my ass:** hes my friend

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** we're tight

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** was that a pun

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** yes

 **GAY GAY GAY:** ur not wrong ; ) ; )

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** shut up pete

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** I did not need to know that

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED MY DICK:** hfshsfhsf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that sounds like about when ppl would start reading it and not reply in a real gc so


	3. guess what! still hate myself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone sucked someone's dick and joe changes his name too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to get the other bottom notes box to leave so u take what u can get xoxo

**PATRICK SUCKED MY DICK:** so i was working on this new riff right

 **PATRICK SUCKED MY DICK:** and i may have accidentally made what's basically a green day remix

 **GAY GAY GAY:** good

 **GAY GAY GAY:** green day is good

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** wait joe when did you change your name

 **PATRICK SUCKED MY DICK:** what

 **PATRICK SUCKED MY DICK:** oh

 **PATRICK SUCKED MY DICK:** ;^)

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** JOE

 **PATRICK SUCKED MY DICK:** me

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** what happened to Morrissey

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** you got it backwards anyways

 **PATRICK SUCKED MORRISSEYS DICK:** like that

 **according to all known laws of aviation:** Joseph

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED PATRICKS DICK:** now ur just confusing me

 **MORRISEY SUCKED PATRICKS DICK:** patrick sucked my dick in the mcdonalds parking lot on tuesday

 **joe sucked my dick:** i think that's backwards

 **MORRISSEY SUCKED PATRICKS DICK:** ur name offends me

 **joe sucked my dick:** suck my dick

 **I SUCKED MY OWN DICK:** i already did

 **GAY GAY GAY:** jesus CHRIST keep it in uour pabts

 **i have a drumset in my ass:** maybe the real dick sucked was the friends we made along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4: i didnt know it was possible to hate urself this much
> 
> actually no. im done. im a good person. im done that's it

**Author's Note:**

> there u go fucjer that could be an entire chapter in ur everyday group chat fic


End file.
